


Chandelier sur les planches

by HaruCarnage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Advent Calendar, F/F, F/M, First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Narration en je
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Les fêtes de fin d'années seront bien mouvementées pour Augustine, l'apprentie comédienne apprendra à ses dépends que l'amour parfois, c'est quelque chose d'imprévisible et ça peut ravager.





	1. Arbrisseau

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ou bonsoir, ceci est calendrier de l'avent, comme je ne suis pas douée, je m'excuse sur les erreurs que je peux faire. Je suis très loin du monde du spectacle et de l'infirmerie.

Je n’aime pas particulièrement l’hiver. Je préférai largement l’été. Le soleil me manquait terriblement... Ma peau d’habitude légèrement brune est devenue aussi pâle que celle de mon voisin. Ses yeux bleus m’observent, il me fait un peu peur. Quand je lui ai dit d’arrêter de me regarder, il a rit. Il a rit. Si ce n’était pas un signe que les hommes sont fous…

Je suis folle aussi, je danse seule les écouteurs visé à mes oreilles. Courir n’est pas drôle sous cette température. Alors j’ai suivi les conseils d’une fille avec qui je suis en sport. Anna. Une jolie blonde avec des yeux d’un vert des plus magnifique. Elle lorgne depuis un moment pour un gars nommé Mikael. Je ne voyais pas ce qu’elle lui trouvait. C’était peut-être sa moustache rigolote. Anna aime les hommes qui sortent de l’ordinaire. Moi je les préfère généralement jeunes et gay… Comme le témoigne mon dernier coup de cœur, Pierre, qui sortait avec un type nommé Jules. Je ne devais pas avoir de chance, ou simplement que je me trompais de cible. Suis-je lesbienne ? Ma mère va vouloir me caser avec n’importe quelle demoiselle si je confirme ses doutes. Déjà qu’elle avait dit à une de ses amies avec qui elle tricotait que j’aimerai avoir une amie… Et je l’avais vue. Cette fille, une rousse avec des tâches qui lui mangeait la moitié de son visage. Même si elle pouvait être jolie, elle ne m’attirait pas spécialement. Elle était gentille, mais à part les chevaux, elle ne semblait pas avoir de grandes passions. Je ne suis pas mieux, moi qui jure que par le théâtre…

J’ai commencé par des stages, ma mère espérait que je me socialise un peu. Je crois que ça a marché au-delà de ses espérances. Elle avait même trouvé un nom de comédienne. Hors de question qu’on sache son vrai nom si je devenais célèbre. C’était la honte. Qui pourrait aimer. Augustine Lemartin. C’était nul, archi nul. Autant se nourrir de baies empoissonnées. D’ailleurs, il ne devait pas rester de ces fruits sur les arbrisseaux. Dommage. Puis j’en ai fait des autres, encore et encore, si bien que l’animateur des stages m’avait proposé l’année suivant mon troisième stage chez lui d’aller dans son école.

Au début, quand j’ai vu les bâtiments, j’ai cru que je m’étais trompé. Mais en voyant le parking immense, mais aussi les voitures de luxe, je me disais, qu’en effet, j’étais au bon endroit. Soyons d’accord, je ne suis pas riche, mais pas pauvre non plus. Je me suis vite arranger pour avoir une sorte de bourse, même si pour ça je devais travailler trois fois, quatre fois plus. Je jouerai, et si je dois étudier jusqu’à avoir des cernes, ce n’était pas important.

« Augustine ?  
\- Je t’ai déjà dit de m’appeler Erika. Avec un K comme dans Kangourou.  
\- Désolé, mais ta mère m’a dit que tu avais besoin de moi pour rentrer chez toi.  
\- J’ai des pieds, je sais marcher. Merci, mais non merci Julia. »

Julia, c’est la rousse dont j’ai parlé tout à l’heure. La fille d’une amie à ma mère qui me paterne et viens me chercher sous prétexte que son école d’infirmière et la sienne sont proches… Achevez-moi. Ou mettez-la en internat par pitié.


	2. Ballade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La narration en je est un peu spéciale, mais j'espère que vous plaira toujours autant.

Mes prières ne fonctionne pas, elle me fait le coup des yeux de chiot... Je devrais peut-être tenter d’autres dieux. Celui des musulmans ? Il semblait aussi sourd que la religion judéo-chrétienne. De toute façon, je préfère adresser mes souhaits à Shakespeare. Pas sûr qu’il m’entendent, mais l’espoir fait vivre. C’était que disait mon père. 

Je suis monté malgré moi dans la voiture de Julia, elle était contente, elle avait réussi. Elle avait mis de la musique, une ballade. En ce moment, elle écoutait que des groupes coréens. Je ne comprenais rien des paroles. Si mon malheur s’arrêtait là, elle chantait, et faux en plus. Ça ne m’étonnerait pas qu’il pleuve. Elle arriva sur l’autoroute quand l’eau se mit à tomber dans le ciel. Agacée, je me tournait vers Julia.

« Tu es contente j’espère, à cause de toi, il s’est mis à pleuvoir.  
\- Mais non, c’était prévu qu’il fasse ce temps. Je l’ai entendu à la radio ce matin. J’ai beau adoré mes chéris, chaque matin, j’écoute les nouvelles qui sont souvent mauvaises. Quand j’écoute la partie people, j’ai à chaque fois peur pour toi. Je n’aimerai pas perdre mon amie. »

Je roulais des yeux. J’ai beau faire ce que je veux, je ne peux pas nier que cette fille est comme un vent frais dans mon entourage. Entre la rivalité que j’avais avec une fille au corps si parfait que nombres des garçons bavaient sur elle. Et les faux-semblants des gens de ma classe... 

Certains se proclamaient être le prochain acteur à la mode. Trsiste à dire que ma seule amie véritable, c’était elle. Cette fille qui se prends pour mon père. Pas ma mère, non. Bien mon père. 

On arrivait chez moi, elle s’arrêtait et me fit un sourire. Je suis sortie de la voiture. Je connais ce sourire, c’est celui de « s’il te plaît, viens avec moi à l’équitation ! ». Hors de question que j’y aille. J’avais un texte à apprendre et ce n’était pas en accompagnant que je l’aurai en tête. Puis ce soir, j’irai faire mon sport das cette salle où Anna s’entraînait. Elle devenait progressivement, elle aussi une amie. 

Dès que j’ai ouvert la porte, j’ai entendu ma mère, elle parlait toute seule. Une habitude qu’elle avait quand elle cuisinait. S bien qu’il était facile de deviner le menu avec ces mots. Je n’avais pas le temps de jouer à ce jeu. Son compagnon viendrait bientôt. Il dirait encore des choses désobligeante, j’ai déjà demandé à ma mère ce qu’elle lui trouvait à ce vieux coincé et raciste. Je me souvenais de son sourire, un sourire qui avait disparu avec mon père. Je ne pouvais pas me mêler de cette histoire. Je ne devais pas, elle allait souffrir. Ma mère est un peu chiante, toujours prompte à me mettre avec la première personne qu’elle trouve gentille et bien pour moi, mais je l’aime. 

Réglé comme une horloge suisse, il était arrivé. Je l’ai entendu crier. Il avait dit encore quelque chose de déplaisant sûrement. Et ma mère m’avait défendu. Elle avait dit à cet abruti que j’étais libre d’aimer qui je voulais fille ou garçon. Ce n’était pas ses oignons. Et une porte a claqué. J’ai vite refermé mon cours pour serrer ma mère contre moi. Elle en avait besoin. J’espère qu’il ne reviendra pas cet abruti. Je préférai supporter le chant de Julia toute une journée que de le revoir blesser mentale ma mère.


	3. Candélabre

Il n’était pas revenu le lendemain, comme à son habitude, Julia est venue pour me conduire. Je pouvais prendre le bus bon sang. Mais elle est venue. Ma mère n’est pas bien. Je suis rentrée chez moi, épuisée. Elle était affalée sur le canapé à regarder des films de Noël, les yeux humides en voyant les couples s’embrasser pour de faux. J’ai beau ne pas être attirée par le cinéma, certaines techniques sont apprises en cours et ce baiser faisait partie du cursus. 

Oui, j’ai embrassé, un petit gars à lunettes. Il ne manquait pas d’un certain charme. Dans quelques années il serait sans doute le plus beau mec de toute la promotion. Je lui ai sourit ce jour-là. J’espérais qu’il trouverait chaussure à son pied rapidement. Il le méritait. C’était le seul qui était le plus gentil. Sûrement parce que je lui plaisait. Il faudra que je lui dise qu’il ne m’intéresse pas malgré le potentiel que je vois en lui. 

J’ai vu Anna hier soir, elle m’a dit qu’elle viendrait chez moi ce soir. Elle est psychologue, elle m’a dit ça hier, j’ai manqué de tomber du vélo sur lequel j’étais. Je l’attendais nerveusement. Ma mère toujours à sa place. Prenant pitié d’elle je lui ai donné un verre d’eau. Pas l’alcool. C’est un fléau surtout dans son état. Je n’ai pas envie de la voir devenir un zombie. L’horreur. 

Des coups se firent entendre puis la sonette qui me cassait les oreilles. Derrière la porte je vis Anna. Et sans ses affaires de sports, j’ai eu du mal à la reconnaître, heureusement que ces yeux verts m’ont mis sur la voie. 

« Anna contente de te voir.  
\- Moi aussi Erika. Moi aussi. Je dois voir ta maman. »

Je la laissais passer, elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés. Ils ondulaient dans son dos. Je souriait. Ma mère était entre de bonnes mains. 

« Bonjour, Je suis Anna, contente de voir la maman de mon amie.  
\- Tu es une amie d’Augustine ? »

Je lâchais un soupir avant de me frapper le front avec le plat de ma main. Je n’avais jamais dit mon vrai prénom à Anna. J’espère qu’elle ne m’en voudra pas. Elle me regarde quelques instants avant de retourner vers ma maman. Je vais avoir droit à l’interrogatoire, super. 

« Oui, elle fait du sport avec moi. Elle est pleine de talent.  
\- Je sais, j’aimerais qu’elle trouve une fille aussi gentille que toi pour l’aimer.  
\- Normal que vous vous inquiétez pour elle, mais parlez-moi de vous.  
\- Je ne sais pas si c’est intéressant…  
\- Permettez-moi d’en douter. »

Je laissais ma mère en compagnie de mon amie, elle avait vesoin d’une personne pour parler. Et je sais que Anna ne dira rien à propos de moi. Ou des mots qu’à dit ma mère. Elle sait garder un secret. C’est ce que j’aimais chez elle. Je retournais au salon avec du thé à l’orange, le préféré de ma mère. 

« Merci ma chérie, Anna est très gentille. Tu as une amie géniale. Tu sais quoi ? Je vas reprendre une activité. La danse de salon.  
\- Super maman.  
\- Tu viendras m’accompagner pour le premier cours ?  
\- Si tu veux. »

Elle sourit, elle prit un candélabre et se mit à danser seule. Elle était heureuse. Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser de l’accompagner.


	4. Détente

Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais elle a trouvé super rapidement une salle où ils enseignaient la danse de salon. Elle irait voir avec moi après les cours. Elle tenait vraiment à ce que je viens. Elle vient de me laisser un message vocal sur mon répondeur en demandant qui était Erika. J’ai failli hurlé en pleine cour. Tant que ce n’était pas côté jardin… Humour de comédien. 

Julia vint me chercher, et elle n’était pas seule, sur les sièges arrière était allongée une jeune fille que je n’avais jamais vu. 

« C’est qui ?   
\- Chut, elle dort, déjà que j’ai dû faire des pieds et des mains pour qu’elle accepte de devenir dans ma voiture, ne va pas la réveiller. C’est une amie de mon école d’infirmerie. Elle n'habite pas loin de chez moi. »

Je me demandais pourquoi elle n’était jamais venue avant. Elle devait être résistante aux yeux de chiots de Julia. Sinon, elle l’aurait jamais laissé prendre le bus ou une autre bêtise du genre. Il faudra qu’elle m’explique comment elle fait. Parce que clairement, elle me saoule à venir me chercher. 

On arrivait rapidement chez moi. La jeune femme s’était levée, puis a regardé autour d’elle avant de se rendormir. J’avais jamais vu des yeux pareils, on aurait presque dit qu’ils étaient violets. Mais je n’avais pas le temps de m’attarder devant cette fille. Julia me saluait rapidement avant de rentrer chez elle. Comme à son habitude. 

« Maman !  
\- Oh Augusine, je t’ai laissé un message tout à l’heure. Tu l’as eu, parce que ton numéro, c’est celui d’une certaine Erika.  
-C’est mon nom de scène maman, tu devrais t’y habituer, t’es parfois lente à la détente. Mais soit. Allons voir ton fameux cours de danse de salon. »

Elle sourit, elle prit ses clés. La voiture de ma mère n’est pas bien grande. Pratique pour se faufiler partout, mais une vraie plaie lorsqu’on devait faire des courses. On avait beau être que deux, on avait quand même pas mal de choses à acheter. Je vis le véhicule, il avait changé de couleur. 

« Maman, ne me dis pas que tu été refaire la peinture de ta voiture parce que tu as côtoyé un mur de trop près.  
\- D’accord, je ne te le dis pas. »

En clair, ça voulait dire que ma mère l’as fait. Elle est vraiment intenable sur ce point. Au moins la voiture était belle. Je n’avais pas à me plaindre. Je suis monté dedans et attachais ma ceinture directement. Ma mère est le cliché parfait de la femme au volant. C’est-à-dire, un danger public. Je me demandais parfois comment elle avait eu sa licence…

Après des péripéties dignes d’un vieux film avec un gendarme, on y était. On pouvait entendre une musique rythmée. Elle sentait bon l’espace. Pour peu j’aurai dit, Olé. Mais je ne le faisais pas. Parce que ma mère était rentrée comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouets. Et c’était elle l’adulte et moi l’adolescente presque adulte, cherchez l’erreur.


	5. Elégance

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. Le professeur était un homme si efféminé que j’ai manqué d’avoir un coup de foudre. En clair, mon radar à homme homosexuel fonctionnait bien. Ce n’était pas vraiment la façon de s’habiller. Ce sont plus ses gestes d’une élégance folle qui me faisait fondre. Il ne dansait pas. Il volait. Je comprenait mieux ce qu’on pouvait trouver de sympa à la danse. Les profs sexys ça devaient aider. En bref, je suis là en train de danser avec un homme bedonnant qui apprenait à danser pour faire plaisir à sa femme sûrement. Ma mère avait pour partenaire un homme qui avait facilement dix ans de moins qu’elle. 

Le prof a expliqué longuement, gestes de mains à l’appui comment danser un tango. Malgré son physique, mon partenaire semblait doué. Il me guidait bien. Il n'osait pas trop me toucher comme le disait le prof. Et heureusement. Par contre le petit jeune devait beaucoup s’amuser avec ma mère. Enfin, le petit jeune. Il était un peu plus âgé que moi. 

Quand le cours pris fin, j’étais épuisée. Celui qui disait que la danse ce n’était pas physique, je l’éclate. Je fouillais le sac qu’avait pris ma mère, j’y retrouvais facilement de l’eau. Elle avait vraiment tout prévu, car c’était l’eau aromatisée au citron que j’aimais beaucoup. Je lui tendu une bouteille d’eau normale. Elle m’a souri. 

« Super le cours.  
\- J’adore le sport, mais j’ai découvert de nouveaux muscles grâce à toi.  
\- C’est vrai que ça te change de la salle de sport. T’aimerais revenir avec moi, ici ? Nos deux partenaires du jour n’avaient personne avec qui danser pour le moment.  
\- Je ne sais pas maman…  
\- Réfléchis-y, ça sera une à deux fois semaine.  
\- Promis maman, j’y réfléchis. »

Elle était contente. Je me suis dirigé vers le prof. Histoire qu’il me donne ses impressions. 

« Excusez Monsieur.   
\- Appelle-moi Asriel.  
\- Asriel… Je voulais savoir quelque chose, ma mère m’a dit que nos partenaires n’avaient pas de partenaire. Comment ça se fait. La danse, normalement, ça attire les filles... »

Il avait ri, rigolé comme jamais se tenant le ventre. Puis il m’a regardé en souriant.

« C’était vrai il y a quelques années, mais il y a une émission qui passe le samedi avec des stars qui dansent. Du coup les garçons sont intéressés, ils ont souvent une idée en tête. Comme votre partenaire, Harry. Il veut reconquérir sa femme.   
\- Et le partenaire de ma mère ?  
\- Ah Fabrice, ça fait des années qu’il danse, je désespérais de trouver une partenaire de son niveau et votre maman se débrouille comme une cheffe. Elle a déjà fait de la danse de salon ?  
\- Oui avec mon papa. Karim Lemartin. »

J’ai vu ces yeux pétiller comme un soda à la couleur bizarre. Il m’avait serré les mains. 

« Magnifique, j’espère vous revoir, toi et ta maman. Lemartin, bon sang. »

Le prof semble aux anges. Mon nom de famille semblait lui plaire. Moi, je ne l’aime pas des masse. J’ai rejoint ma mère. Je savais qu’au chemin du retour, j’aurai droit à quelques questions. Je venais de m’intéresser à son monde...


	6. Frimas

Les Vikings, je les détestais, cordialement, car ils n’avait pas qu’envahi nos terres, il avait aporter aussi le froid. Comme aujourd’hui. Le frimas était là rendant toute surface d’eau aussi glissante qu’une patinoire. Et n’avais aucune envie de glisser sur la glace. C’est comme ça que j’ai accepté le covoiturage avec un type de ma classe. Julia allait faire son dernier internat, et elle ne m’aurait pas lâcher sans cette proposition providentielle. 

Lewis était un peu imbu de sa personne, il parlait parfois de lui à la troisième personne, mais j’écoutais qu’à moitié ce qu’il racontait. Maintenant, je savais qu’il était à moitié irlandais que son chien s’appelait Snoppy et qu’il avait un frère qui faisait des gâteaux à se rouler par terre. C’est d’ailleurs soulagée que je sortais de sa voiture. Et dire que je devrais supporter ses bavardages pendant des mois entiers. Finalement, ma petite rouquine me manquait un peu. 

J’ai passé mes cours normalement, les rumeurs sur moi et Lewis me faisaient rire. Moi en couple avec cet abruti fini ? Non. Il me servait de chauffeur. J n’avais pas envie de prendre le bus. En plus, le froid les poussait souvent à faire grève pour diverses raisons. Hors de question que je loupe un jour à cause de ces personnes. Et mon permis ? Je le passerai, mais j’avoue avoir un peu peur. Peur de rencontrer de trop près un mur. Et la façon de conduire de ma mère ne me rassurait aucunement. Si j’étais pire qu’elle, imaginer le massacre. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je n’allais pas me rendre coupable d’un accident de la route. Il y avait bien assez de morts comme ça. 

Je suis arrivé chez moi et il m’a souri, il a voulu s’approcher de moi, mais j’ai été plus rapide. 

« Lewis, tu es bien gentil de me reconduire. Mais si tu continues comme ça, je prends le bus. Tu n’es pas mon type d’homme.  
\- Lewis est le type d’homme qu’’il te faut Erika.  
\- Non, et on est même pas amis.  
\- L’amitié fille et garçon, tu vis dans un monde parallèle Erika.  
\- Ta gueule et demain je prends le bus. Hors de question que je revienne dans ta voiture maintenant. »

Il m’a énervé ce crétin, heureusement qu’aujourd’hui, ma mère n’a pas danse. Je peux me défouler en salle et revoir Anna. J’ai mangé avec ma mère qui m’a parlé de son sport. Je suis contente qu’elle ait quelque chose à faire en dehors de son travail. Même si je me retrouve impliquée malgré moi. Je m’en fiche. Je l’embrasse sur la joue et file rejoindre mon amie. 

Anna était en train de courir quand elle me vit. Elle sourit. Je me suis changé puis je l’ai rejoint. J’adore vraiment parler avec elle. J’ai l’impression d’être un peu moins seule. Je ne sais pas si son côté psychologue qui fait ça ou les longs mois que nous avons passé à développer nos muscles. Qu’importe, c’est une amie, une véritable amie qui ne me voyait pas comme une chose fragile. Ni comme une opportunité. Une véritable amie...


	7. Grandiloquence

Avec Anna, pas de grandiloquence, pas de chichis, rien que de la simplicité. Elle s’était installée sur le banc du développé-couché et moi, je faisais des squats à ses côtés. Concentré sur nos tâches, on s’est pas parlé quelques minutes. La musique entrainante de la salle de sport nous encourageant à nous dépasser.

Après quelques minutes, je me suis arrêtée, suivie de près par mon amie qui alla prendre une bouteille d’eau. Moi, j’ai pris une boisson aromatisé au citron faites pour les sportifs.

Anna agité la tête puis s’est tourné vers moi.

« Raconte-moi ce qui s’est passé à la danse.  
\- Ah, tu es au courant.

\- Vu que c’est moi qui l’ai poussé, oui.  
\- Bien, ma mère est douée d’après le prof, il est devenu tout fou quand il a entendu mon nom de famille.  
\- D’ailleurs, pourquoi tu m’as jamais dit ton vrai nom. Ça fait six mois qu’on se voit ici et tout ce que je sais de toi, c’est un mensonge.  
\- Officiellement, c’est Augustine, mais Erika est mon nom de scène.  
\- C’est vrai que tu fais du théâtre. J’avais presque oublié.  
\- Pourtant, tu es venu pour le spectacle l’année dernière…  
\- Je n’allais pas rater une occasion d’être avec Mikael. »

Je riais, elle et Mikael, c’était toujours un sujet qui la rendait toute joyeuse. Pourtant ils n’étaient pas ensemble. Ils étaient bons amis. Je m’entends relativement bien avec ce garçon, même s’il était un peu jaloux que j’accapare Anna pendant une heure. C’était avec lui qu’elle était venue la première fois. Maintenant elle était plus avec moi qu’avec lui.

« Pourquoi tu restes à mes côtés dans ce cas. Tu pourrais faire du sport à ces côtés.  
\- Je n’y arrive pas. Quand je le vois, j’ai l’impression de fondre sur place. Il est tellement mignon quand il essaye de faire du rameur, quand il peine à soulever la barre des altères. Si mignon, si adorable. Comment tu peux faire quelque chose à ses côtés ? »

Euh joker, Anna est vraiment amoureuse. Je lâche un soupir. Ils étaient frustrants à se tourner autour comme deux aimants, puis de l’éloigner comme deux imbéciles. Parfois, j’ai envie de les renfermer dans une pièce et de les attacher ensemble pour qu’ils s’embrassent.

« Tu devrais lui dire.  
\- Un jour, promis. Sinon la danse ?  
\- Mon partenaire est un homme qui veut reconquérir sa femme et ma mère a un type qui a cinq ans de plus que moi.  
\- Ton prof ne s’est pas trompé ?  
\- Je ne pense pas, ma mère a besoin d’un partenaire solide et le mien… Il m’a marché sur les pieds ;  
\- Désolé pour eux.  
\- Ma mère veut y retourner, avec moi.  
\- Bonne nouvelle. Peut-être que ça pourrait avancer aussi de côté niveau sentimental.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu veux me mettre en couple toi aussi ? Après ma mère, toi, non, je n’accepte pas.  
\- D’accord, je laisse tomber. Je ne voulais pas te vexer... »

Anna a vite compris que c’était un sujet sensible chez moi. C’était ma journée, après Lewis, Anna.


	8. Chapter 8

Quand je suis rentrée, il faisait si noir que j’ai cru, l’espace d’un instant qu’un hibou hululait. Ça devait être mon imagination. Je hais l’hiver, il fait noir si vite. Ça laisse trop de place à l’imagination. Heureusement que la mienne n'est pas aussi grande qu’une fille de ma classe. Elle est tellement dans son monde parfois qu’on a du mal à la comprendre. Ça doit être un truc d’artiste. 

Je me demande si j’ai une lubie d’artiste. Le nom que j’impose doit compter. Je ne sais pas, la meilleure des choses à faire, c’est demander au professeur ou à quelqu’un d’autre. Mais à mes yeux, je ne suis pas très chiante comme artiste. Je suis peut-être un poil trop conforme à la norme que le monde autour de moi. Celle que les médias nous bombardent. 

J’ai enfilé mon pyjama, heureusement que j’avais pris ma douche à la salle de sport. Au moins j’étais la moins sale dans ce bus, entre les ivrognes et les quelques drogués. J’ai soupiré. Demain, je devrais me lever plus tôt pour arriver à l’heure. Hors de question de remonter dans la voiture de Lewis le dragueur. J’ai fermé les yeux, j’ai pensé à un endroit que j’aimais beaucoup quand j’étais petite. Un lac où les canards nageaient tranquillement où deux vieux messieurs pêchait et semblaient beaucoup s’amuser. C’est en les voyant rire que je me suis endormi. Je ne leur avais jamais parlé, mais leurs sourires me donnait du baume au cœur.

Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain, j’avais mal aux bras comme si j’avais fait une série de pompes dans mon sommeil. Sûrement, que j’avais dormi sur mes bras. Faisant d’eux mes oreillers. Je lâchais un soupir. Je sens que ça va être joyeux de prendre le bus dans ces conditions. Je vérifie qu’il y a assez de musiques dans mon téléphone portable. Ça me semblait bon. Il était bien chargé. J’avais la prise de secours dans mon petit sac. IL ne payait pas de mine, mais il était pratique. Je n’avais jamais compris les filles qui collectionnent les sacs et les chaussures, la seule chose que j’ai collectionné. C’est les disques vinyles, une collection que m’a léguée mon père. Il y avait des titres connus, d’autres moins. Beaucoup invitaient à danser dessus. Ça ne m’étonnerait pas que je croise ses titres au cours de danse de salon.

Repenser à mon père me fait encore parfois mal, j’ai beau avoir fait mon deuil, il me manque parfois. Je lâche un soupir. Je dois continuer à vivre. Garder les bons moments dans ma tête. Ce sont eux qui me transmettront son sourire solaire. Je ne croise pas ma mère, elle doit dormir à cette heure-là. J'en profite pour faire le café. Je suis plus thé, mais ma maman ne jure que par le café. Elle sera contente qu’il soit déjà fait quand elle descendrait. J’ai déjeuné lentement, le temps d’émerger un peu avant de filer à la douche. Je me frottais énergiquement quand ma mère hurlait. 

« Augustine merci pour le café. »

Je riais, même à moitié dans le cake, elle avait une voix qui porte.


	9. Illuminations

La ville avait déjà installé les illuminations pour Noël, je l’avais vue à travers les vitres du bus. Il faisait si froid dehors que je n’étais pas la seule à porter une veste qui m’aurait fait passer pour une mascotte de pneu de voiture. Serré comme des sardines dans ce véhicule, j’avais souvent du mal à respirer. Je tenais un peu plus que ça à mon espace personnel. Même si certains rôle me forçait à la réduire drastiquement cette zone. 

Je descendais rapidement du bus, serrant contre moi le sac qui contenait mes affaires. Je ne voulais pas qu’on me vole. Les pickpockets sont plus nombreux qu’on le pense. Combien de fois j’avais plus retrouvé mon téléphone portable. Heureusement que toute ma vie n’était pas là-dessus. J’ai un journal intime. D’ailleurs, c’est lui mon plus fidèle confident. Bon, il a eu des grands frères et il aura des petits frères. Mais chaque ligne que je laisse sur ses feuilles blanches me font du bien. Certains jours, je n’écris pas, je dessine simplement un petit bonhomme, pour indiquer mon humeur du jour. Il y a des fois où j’oublie. Mais jamais plus de trois jours. Sans lui parler, je me sens un peu bizarre. Je sais, c’était ridicule…

Je rejoignais ma classe, l’enseignant, une dame avec des cheveux gris coiffé avec goût fixait l’ensemble des élèves. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Les plus curieux des élèves étaient devant. Un silence s’était fait dans le couloir. Je m’approchais le plus possible de la classe. C’est là que je l’ai vue. Un animal d’une taille plus que raisonnable. Plus grand qu’un chien, sa fourrure brune me faisait penser à un cerf. Mais ne s'en était pas un. Il n’avait pas les mêmes bois. C’était peut-être un élan… Ou un renne, vue la période, ce n’était pas surprenant d’en croiser un. Mais qu’est-ce qui faisait là ? Je n’en savais rien.

Après de longues minutes, des hommes sont venus reprendre l’animal sous les yeux surpris des élèves. Certains filmaient ou prenaient des photos. Il était rare de travailler avec un animal vivant. Même si dans le monde du cinéma, ce n’était pas si rare d’en croiser en plateau. Il y avait sûrement des cours pour mieux réagir face aux bêtes. Un dresseur était venu en disant de bien écouter ses collègues, car chaque bête a son caractère. 

On est entré dans la salle, on n'aurait pas droit au cours habituel, je le sentais. Ce qui était arrivé allait servir. Il fallait jouer une bête. Celle de notre choix. J’ai opté pour le cheval. Je remerciais dans ma tête Julia pour m’avoir décrit longuement ces créatures. Je n’avais jamais eu d’animal. Ma mère a des allergies. Et moi, je ne sais pas comment agir face aux animaux. Sont-ils gentils ? Sont-ils paré à me manger toute crue. Je n’en savais rien. Comme tout les enfants, j’en avais eu envie à mes huit ans, j’ai vite abandonné l’idée en voyant ma mère le visage gonflé par ses allergies. C’était un spectacle dont je me passerai bien...


	10. Jovial

Je hais ma mère parfois. Parfois. Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n’ai pas dit. Juste que je n’aime pas quand elle se mêle de mes affaires. Comme elle voulait que je revienne à la danse, elle avait tenté de mettre sur mon bureau le folder du professeur Asriel. Avait tenté, elle avait fini par le glisser sou ma porte. Je ferme ma porte à clé depuis mes treize ans, et ce n’était pas pour rien. Mon journal intime était sur le bureau. Et j’interdisais quiconque de l’ouvrir. Même Anna. Et pourtant elle sait a moins la moitié des choses que j’ai laissé sur le papier. 

Je l’ai ramassé, voulant le plié comme le faisait Lilas pour s’occuper. Mais je n’avais jamais été doué de mes mains. Mes notes en dessins avaient été dans la moyenne et heureusement que mes cours dans cette école des arts dramatiques ne comportait aucun cours de la sorte. Alors que mes mains firent une belle boulette de papier coloré, j’ai vu ma mère… Elle allait m’entendre. 

« Maman, combien de fois, je t’ai dit de ne pas aller dans ma chambre.   
\- Mais augustine, Asriel manque de danseuse. Et je suis sure que tu pourras briller. Ça pourrait être utile pour tes cours…  
\- Peut-être maman, mais j’ai dit au professeur Asriel que j’y réfléchirai.  
\- C’est demain son cours, je n’ai pas envie de le rater.  
\- Tu peux y aller maman, tu n’as pas besoin de moi. »

Et elle partie sans un mot, le visage un peu triste. Mais je ne devais pas craquer. Combien Julia m’avait eu comme ça… 

Je lâchais un soupir. Après avoir lâché toute ma colère dans mon journal, je me rends compte à quel point, je m’étais laissée emportée par mes émotions. Elles peuvent être toxiques pour mon entourage. Il me restait à m’excuser à ma mère. J’ai refermé mon journal et je suis descendue. Ma mère parlait toute seule.

« Si je mets le sel maintenant peut-être que ça sera de trop. Je crois que ça manque plus de poivre. Devrais-je ajouter des champignons... »

Elle cuisinait, à sa façon. Le plan de travail était en bordel. Je pouffais en la voyant ainsi. Elle portait sûrement un de ces tabliers humoristique que ma tante lui achète chaque année pour sa noël. Quand elle se tourna vers moi, son sourire disparu instantanément….

« Maman…  
\- Je suis désolé de t’imposer de venir avec moi. Je demanderai à Christine de venir s’il faut.  
\- Ta copine de tricot ? Non, je viendrai… Mais pas pour toi, pour faire plaisir à Asriel.  
\- Oh, il t’a tapé dans l’œil ?  
\- Mais non, où tu vas piocher ça maman ? « 

Elle a souri, je savais que je ne pouvais pas la tromper sur mes sentiments. Elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais avouer qu'Asriel me plaisait, ça serait la pire des choses à faire. Ma mère va tout faire pour nous mettre ensemble, alors qu’il a sûrement un beau mâle pour compagnon. Revoir l’air jovial de ma mère valait bien de sacrifier deux soirées par semaine. Puis peut-être que j’en saurais plus sur mon père...


	11. Kir

C’était le jour du cours de danse, j’étais fatigué, très fatigué. Notre professeur a trouvé amusant de nous confronter aux cascades. Si certains visait le cinéma, ce n’était pas mon cas. Donc j’étais sur les genoux. En plus de ça Lewis était venu pour me dire que je devais revenir avec lui parce que je serai magnifique à son bras. Que je serai célèbre... Qu’il aille se faire foutre ça le rendra peut-être moins con !

J’ai déposé mon sac pour prendre mollement des affaires de sport pour danser avec ma mère. Je n’avais pas de tenue adaptée, mais le professeur Asriel ferait avec ça. Ma mère était contente, mais elle me saoulait déjà en parlant du prof. Il n’y avait pas pire pour me faire ne plus aimer quelqu’un que ma maman. Elle avait sa manière de dire les choses. Ce n’était pas sa faute si j’avais personne dans la vie. Ce n’était pas un drame non plus. Es personnes pouvait vivre sereinement sans l’amour dans le sens romantique. 

Alors que je m’accrochais dans la voiture que conduisait ma mère. J’ai cru reconnaître Julia dans sa petite voiture. Elle avait sûrement droit à des horaires ingrats pour son internat. Les médecins sont parfois cruels avec les nouveaux venus dans le secteur. Je l’avais vu dans une série que j’aimais beaucoup petite. Enfin, c’était surtout une certaine chirurgienne qui à l’époque faisait battre mon cœur.

On était enfin arrivé devant le bâtiment où donnait cours Asriel. Il mit directement ma mère avec Fabrice et moi. Mon partenaire était absent. C’était une fille qui me semblait vaguement familière qui avait pris sa place. Je me demande où je l’avais vue. Quand la musique était mise, j’ai senti ses mains sur mes hanches. Puis je l’ai regardé. Elle avait de jolis yeux noisette et portait un justaucorps de la couleur violette. 

Je n’avais jamais eu de cours comme ça. La fatigue s’était envolée. Danser avec cette fille faisait vibrer mon cœur. Si j’avais compris, c’était la cousine du Prof. C’était peut-être ça qui me la rendait si familière. En y regardant de plus près, il avait le même nez et certaines mimiques en commun comme celle de se déplacer avec élégance folle. 

« Merci.  
\- De rien, tu es pas mal comme partenaire. Lucia, enchantée jeune demoiselle. »

Elle avait tendu sa main. J’ai pris cette dernière ne sachant que faire. J’ai baisé cette dernière et je l’ai salué à la manière d’une reine. Un reste d'un rôle que j'avais joué en classe...

« Augustine, mais appelle-moi Erika. Enchantée de vous rencontrer ma reine. »

Elle a ri. J’ai jamais eu aussi honte. J'ai courru me réfugier dans les vestiaires. Ma mère me rejoignait quelques instants plus tard. Le sourire aux lèvres. Elle frotta mes cheveux. 

« Toi, tu as eu ce qu’on nomme un coup de foudre pour cette demoiselle. Un peu comme kir rencontre le champagne, une belle harmonie se crée...  
\- Maman…  
\- Ne t’en fais pas, je ne me mêlerais pas de tes histoires, pas cette fois du moins... »

Je n’ai pas compris pourquoi elle faisait ça, mais j’étais contente qu’elle me laisse tranquille.


	12. Long

Cette fille, elle me reste dans la tête, elle ne veut pas en sortir. Je n’aime pas ça. Mais ma mère a raison. J’ai eu un coup de foudre pour cette fille. Je ne savais pas comment agir avec ça. Devais-je lui dire ? Comment je savais que son nom. Lucia. Comme son oncle, elle avait un nom très original tout étant d’inspiration classique. 

J’ai profité de la fraîcheur de l’hiver pour me remettre les idées en place. Je devais garder mon sang-froid. Ce n’était pas en me montrant faible que je vais réussir. Je devais faire de mon mieux pour les tests. Apprendre un texte inconnu n’était pas bien compliqué. Le jouer devant des professionnels était plus complexe. Je devais réussir. J’allais réussir. Je montrerai aux autres que je mérite ma bourse. Que la comédie est en moi. Elle fait battre mon cœur. Je vis pour ce noble art. Quitte à tutoyer un autre pour réussir. Le théâtre et le cinéma sont deux mondes différents, et si le premier me plaisait, le second avait beaucoup de fervents admirateurs. 

Je lâchais un soupir. Une part de moi est avec cette fille. Ces yeux si bruns, ses cheveux si blonds, son haut violet et sa chaleur. Comment me les sortir de la tête ? Je claquais mes joues. Lucia, je te maudis. Toi et ton magnifique sourire. 

Alors que je relisais le texte pour être sûre de l’avoir en tête, il n'est pas bien long. Je croisais mes camarades. Certains confiant ne faisait pas attention aux autres. Il y allait au talent. Moi, j’ai un peu peur. Cette crainte, je la connais. Je la sens au fond de moi. Je devais l’affronter. Je l’affrontais toujours quand j’étais sur les planches. J’ai le trac. Et d’après un de nos enseignants certains ne s’en débarrasse jamais totalement de cette peur. Qu’elle pouvait même être bonne. Je ne vois pas en quoi se ronger les ongles et faire les cent pas pouvaient être bénéfique. Parce que c’était ce que je faisais là. C’était à mon tour bientôt. Je respirais à fond. Repensant à cet endroit ressource. Je pouvais y aller.

« Quel est donc ce mirage ? Je ne peux le dire. Ce désert me rend fou. Complètement fou. Père, mère, Sonia… Donnez-moi la force de continuer... Je me sens si faible… »

Puis lentement, je tombais en tendant la main vers un paysage imaginaire. Celui où Lucia m’attendait. Ce vain espoir qui venait de briser mon personnage. J’attendais une minute avant de me lever et de saluer mes professeures. J’espère avoir une bonne note. 

Je suis passée, le pire est fait. Je me suis tournée vers les autres. Je m’approchais de Matt, le petit garçon à lunettes qui avait un petit charme. Il passait dans les derniers. Je savais qu’il allait réussir pour ça, il devait se détendre. Comme il était gentil, un câlin lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il m’a souri.

« Dommage que je ne suis pas ton genre.  
\- En effet dommage.  
\- Tu as l’air très amoureuse, je ne sais pas qui est cette personne, mais elle a de la chance.  
\- La ferme Matt. »

Il a ri, il est détressé au moins... Son visage en disait long sur lui… Je ne le savais pas empathique. Ou il est télépathe!


	13. Merveille

Tout s’était passé à merveille, j’avais eu des bonnes notes à mon cours. Mieux, un scénariste était venu me demander de jouer dans sa pièce. Bon, je ne devais pas me laisser emporté, c’était un gars qui faisait des pièces de théâtre peu chères et souvent drôle pour amener les gens au théâtre. Ce n’était pas avec un rôle comme celui-là que j’allais être connue dans le milieu. Et ne pas y aller serait une mauvaise idée. Toute expérience était bonne à prendre. Quand j’allais dire ça à ma mère, à Anna… Elles seront heureuses. 

Alors que j’étais sur mon petit nuage, Julia arrivait devant mon école, elle avait des cernes immenses sous ses yeux. Je me demandais ce qu’elle faisait là. Elle n’était pas encore en internat ? Vu sa tenue et son badge nominatif, elle devait sortir tout juste d’une garde.

« Augustine, j’en peux plus. Les médecins sont horribles... »

Julia adorait s’occuper des gens, j’en étais une preuve vivante. Qu’elle vienne me dire ce genre de choses, c’était que le moment était grave. La pauvre. Le monde de la médecine n’est pas tendre avec elle. Je l’ai saisi par l’épaule.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?   
\- J’avais besoin de voir quelqu’un d’autre. Quelqu’un qui n’a rien à voir avec la médecine. Je craque. Je n’ai pas envie de tout laisser tomber pour quelques médecins prétentieux.  
\- Bienvenue dans le monde réel. Si tes médecins sont prétentieux, il faudra que tu rencontres Lewis, il est du même acabit.  
\- Ce n’est pas lui qui te conduit à ma place ? »

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Que j’avais été un jour avec lui et qu’il m’avait dragué comme un gros lourd. Je mordais mes lèvres. Mon amie était en pleine détresse. Je pouvais lui mentir un peu. 

« Si, mais…  
\- Mais ? Si on allait à la maison pour discuter autour d’une tasse de thé.  
\- Je n’ai pas le temps. Même respirer devient un luxe dans cet hôpital.  
\- Tu ne peux pas demander à tees profs de te trouver un autre internat ?  
\- C’est trop tard Augustine… Si j’arrête cet internat, je rate mon année et je ne pourrais jamais être infirmière... »

Pauvre Julia, je l’ai emmené à sa voiture. Je regrettai vraiment de ne pas avoir le permis. J’avais l’air chouette dans la voiture de mon amie. Julia était si triste, elle m’avait manqué. Ces histoires de chevaux, ses goûts musicaux étranges et sa manie de toujours me paterner. Tout ça avait disparu. J’en étais un peu triste. Je caressais son épaule. 

« Merci Augutine… »

Je lui ai souri, elle pleurait contre mon épaule. Je ne pouvais qu’attendre qu’elle se calme. 

« Que dirais-tu d’aller quelque part ? On mange chez moi et je t’y emmène.   
\- Ce n’est pas à ta salle de sport, j’espère.  
\- Non, ne t’en fais pas. »

Ce soir, elle viendrait avec ma mère, on s’occupera d’elle. Ma maman appellera sûrement la sienne et elle tricoteront en papotant. Moi, je devais aider Julia, Lucia et son sourire enchanteur pouvait attendre.


	14. Nature

Ma mère m’avait vu arrivé avec Julia, cette dernière était si fatiguée qu’elle se tenait à moi. Je m’en voulais un peu de l’avoir poussé à conduire. J’espère qu’elle se remettra vite. Elle avait besoin de repos, mais aussi d’un endroit accueillant. 

Ma maman a fait du thé, mis aussi du chocolat chaud. Elle tendit ce dernier à Julia qui le buvait avec un sourire. Il y avait des chevaux sur la tasse que lui avait tendue ma mère. Ma mère n’avait jamais eu de tasse ordinaire. Il avait souvent des choses dessus. Des animaux, des personnages de dessin animés, une phrase rigolote ou encore des motifs abstraits. 

Je prenais le thé, ma mère était partie appeler son amie. Je pouvais vaguement l’entendre parler avec la mère de Julia. Elle serait là d’un moment à l’autre. Je l’avais vu une ou deux fois. La maman de Julia était une dame ronde avec des cheveux bruns avec de légers reflets roux. J’ignorais où elle travaillait. Juste que ma mère et elle s’était rencontré au magasin de laine. À force de parler ensemble, elles étaient devenues amies. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Augustine, je te confie Julia. Christine arrive.   
\- D’accord. Tu lui as dit quoi exactement ?  
\- La vérité ma puce. Sa fille va mal. C’est le devoir d’une mère d’être là pour ses enfants. »

Maman est en colère. Elle n’aime pas voir des parents ne pas s’occuper de ses enfants. De ce côté, ma mère avait été là pour moi. Quand papa est mort, elle a pleuré, mais elle est restée près de moi autant que possible. Je crois que sans elle, je n’aurai jamais fait le deuil de mon génial papa. Elle avait été un rocher auquel je m’étais accroché. J’espère seulement qu’elle n'en a pas trop souffert…

« Maman ?  
\- Oui Augustine ?  
\- Est-ce que tu penses à Papa parfois ?  
\- Souvent, mais ce n’est pas sa mort qu’on doit se souvenir, mais de sa vie avec nous. Je me dis parfois que je ne retrouverai pas une personne aussi superbe intérieurement que lui. Mais j’ai bon espoir. L’amour reviendra me voir. Et cette fois-ci, je ne me laisserai pas berné par les bonnes paroles d’un joli garçon... »

Je ne crois pas que son ancien petit ami était beau, mais ma maman, comme Anna, avait des goûts étranges en matière de garçon, comme on dit tous les goûts sont dans la nature. Même si je n'étais pas mieux. Je craquais pour les homosexuels… Je haussais les épaules. Alors que Julia s’endormait, je pouvais entendre la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée, je l’ai pris et j’ai décroché à sa place. Me mettant dans la peau de mon amie. J’ai dit.

« Bonjour qui est à l’appareil.   
\- Julia ? C’est toi ? Il faut que tu reviennes, c’est la folie ici. Nous sommes débordés.  
\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas venir, je me sens pas bien, ça serait bête de contaminé les patients avec ma maladie.  
\- D’accord… Soigne-toi… »

Finalement, Julia n'avait que visiter ma chambre... Mais... Voilà qui est étrange, cette voix me disait quelque chose...


	15. Original

Julia va de mieux en mieux. Ma mère a crié, je ne l’ai jamais entendue aussi fâchée. Son amie de tricot la décevait beaucoup. Ne pas voir que son enfant n'allait pas bien était un crime à l’entendre hurler ainsi. J’étais contente d’être avec la future infirmière. Au moins, j’étais tranquille. Mon amie est restée silencieuse. Elle était sûrement trop fatiguée. 

« Tu devrais te reposer. J’ai dit à une fille que tu n’étais pas bien en jouant ton rôle.  
\- C’est bien pratique d’avoir une amie comédienne dans ce genre de moment… Merci Augustine…  
\- Tu peux dormir ici, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu as besoin de repos.  
\- D’accord. »

Je prenais mon journal intime et le mettais dans une poche large de mon pull. Heureusement que je n’avais pas encore mis le pull moche de noël. Ma mère et moi, on met ce genre de pull pour le fun. C’est une tradition des Usa. Et je l’aime beaucoup cette tradition originale, on rit toujours beaucoup quand on le fait. Je suis descendue et je vis ma mère seule. Elle buvait une tasse de thé. Pour une accroc au café comme elle, la mère de Julia a dû l’énerver. J’ai posé une main sur son épaule. 

« Julia dort dans ma chambre. Laissons-là se reposer et allons faire un tour maman.  
\- Oui, allons-y, j’en ai bien besoin. »

Ma mère ne s’était jamais apprêtée aussi vite. Je mettais sur mes épaules une épaisse veste beige. J’ai laissé un mot pour Julia au cas où elle se réveillerait à notre retour. Nous avons marché quelques minutes et on est vite arrivé au parc. Les marcheurs étaient rares à cause du froid. Il y avait bien quelques chiens qui se baladaient, des coureurs et des photographes dans ce lieu. Ma mère s’appuya contre un arbre dénué de ses feuilles. 

« Je n’avais jamais vu une mère comme Christine. Sa fille a encore besoin d’elle. Ce n’est pas parce qu’elle a dix-huit ans qu’elle n’a plus besoin d’elle.   
\- Maman…  
\- Je la pensais gentille, proche de sa fille. Elle était fière qu’elle souhaite devenir infirmière. C’est un métier en pénurie, elle trouvera du travail facilement… Ce genre de raisonnement me dégoûte ! C’est à cause de ce genre de raisonnement que je suis secrétaire et non danseuse... »

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi ma mère ne m’as rien dit quand j’ai voulu entrer dans mon école. Elle avait voulu pour moi que je réalise mes rêves. Les siens n’étaient plus qu’une illusion au loin. Je me mordais les lèvres ; devais-je la remercier ? Je ne savais pas. Si seulement je pouvais l’aider…

« Maman, tu sais, tu pourrais danser à nouveau…  
\- J’essaye, mais ce n’est pas facile. Je me demande parfois si Fabrice ne mérite pas une partenaire plus jeune. Moins empotée…  
\- Maman, Asriel dit que tu es douée et que Fabrice n’avait pas de partenaire à sa hauteur avant toi. Je ne suis pas douée comme toi. J’ai le théâtre et toi la danse. »

Un silence s’est fait entre nous. 

« Tu viendras encore danser avec ta mère ?  
\- Autant de fois pour que tu reprennes confiance en toi. »

Et recroiser Lucia… Mais je ne lui dis pas.


	16. Parquet

Dormir dans le canapé, c’était particulièrement inconfortable. J’avais peut-être cédé ma chambre à Julia cette nuit, mais hors de question que je recommence. Déjà que me lever avec des douleurs partout n’est pas le plus agréable. C’est encore pire quand je prenais le bus. Il était si rempli qui j’ai cru qu’il allait exploser. Heureusement que c’est le dernier jour avant les vacances d’hiver. Et que dans mon sac, il y a un costume. J’avais choisi de rendre hommage à ma mère et sa passion pour la danse, j’avais acheté un ensemble de danse très saillant. Pas de tutu par contre. À la place une queue-de-pie avec quelques détails argentés, un pantalon gris perle et un nœud papillon violet. 

Je me dirigeais vers les vestiaires prévu pour se changer quand on faisait des pièces. J’ai croisé personne sans mon costume et heureusement. J’imagine même pas le drame que ça serait si j’ose me balader en civil en ce jour si particulier. Alors que je mettais les chaussures noires cirées allant avec costume, je pouvais entendre un bruit. Il ne laissait pas de place à l’imagination. Il y avait donc des élèves assez fous pour faire ce genre dans l’enceinte de l’école. Je ne préfère pas savoir qui est le fameux couple. Je me mis à courir… Un moment, mes pas se faisant entendre sur le parquet, fichu costume… Jusqu’à tomber sur Matt qui m’offrit un immense sourire. Il était déguisé en pharaon. Et malgré les lunettes, ça lui allait bien.

« Ce costume te va comme un gant Matt.  
\- Je te retourne le compliment Augustine. Ton danseur est vraiment diablement sexy. Si je ne savais pas que tu étais une fille, j’aurais viré gay en te voyant.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui me trahit ? »

Matt était resté silencieux. Il se mit à marcher dans le couloir. 

« Essaye de deviner Erika. »

Il était déjà parti. Me laissant seule avec moi-même. Le point positif de mon costume, c’est que Lewis me foutait la paix. C'était peut-être un tic de langage dont parlait Matt.. Lewis, préférant dragué une fille déguisé en robe victorienne me laissait partir. Je m’amusais comme une folle dans mon rôle de danseur. J’avais fait pivoter quelques filles. Il faudra que je remercie Asriel pour ses leçons. Je ne dansais pas comme ma mère, mais au moins j’étais relativement crédible dans mon école. 

À la fin des cours, je portais toujours mon costume. Je me demandais si le couple était toujours dans les vestiaires. Par prudence, j’ai préféré marcher dans la rue ainsi vêtue. Le bus n’était pas une bonne idée costumée comme je le suis. Les gens sont méchants avec les gens costumés. Combien de fois, j’ai admiré ces personnes costumé en personnages un peu étranges… Trop de fois pour le compter. Rien que pour leur courage, un jour, je m’intéresserai à leur monde si particulier… 

Je suis un peu embêtée, alors que je danse d’une jambe à l’autre, une voiture d’un rouge flamboyant s’arrêtait à ma hauteur, prudente, je m’éloignais du véhicule. Puis la vitre s’abaissa. 

« Augustine, si je m’attendais à ça. Ce costume vous va à merveille.   
\- Asriel ? »

Que faisait le prof de danse ici ? Je me le demandais bien. 

« Montez, je vais rechercher Lucia et son amie dans leur école pas loin.   
-L’école de soins infirmiers ?  
-Oui pourquoi ?  
\- Pour rien…. »

Lucia étudiait dans la même école que Julia...


	17. Question

Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ressemblait l’école de Julia. Et la réponse était là devant mes yeux. Sous certains aspects, elle était normale, mais de son point de vue, elle pouvait voir çà et là le rapport avec la médecine. Alors que j’attendais dans la voiture Asriel revint avec Julia et sa cousine. Heureusement que sa voiture était assez grande pour nous quatre. 

« Merci d’être venu monsieur. Lucia a le don de surmener. Elle est pire que moi des fois… Augustine, joli ton ensemble ! »

Je détournais le regard, je n’osais pas la regarder. Il fallait dire qu’elle m’a vu porté des choses étranges. Elle devait voir ça comme un rôle que je jouais pour l’école. Comme je ne suis pas très à l’aise avec les robes, ça ne la choque pas que je suis habillé comme un homme. 

« Je vous laisse monsieur et prenez soin d'Augustine et de Lucia. »

Il sourit, ça ne rassurait pas vraiment de savoir que cet homme connaissait Julia. Il était l’oncle de Lucia, une amie à elle. Il démarra non sans un signe pour mon amie qui s’éloignait pour reprendre la route. Le chemin qu’il prenait était bien différent de celui que prenait mon amie. J’ignorais qu’on pouvait prendre l’autoroute pour un parcours aussi cours entre cet endroit et chez moi. Il posa enfin la question tant attendue...

« Tu habites loin ?  
\- Non pas trop, juste dans le village indiqué par le panneau un peu plus loin.  
\- Oh, ce n'est pas si loin de mon studio. Super. »

Lucia n’avait rien dit du chemin. C’est on la voyant allongée comme elle était que je la reconnaissais. C’était la fille qu’avait reconduite Julia un jour avant son internat. Comment je ne l’avais pas reconnue ? Je devais être vraiment fatigué pour ne pas me rendre compte d’une fille aussi belle. Ok, je ne suis pas très gentille avec moi, mais bon sang, je suis si stupide parfois. 

« Je suis proche de la boulangerie Gérard.  
\- Le vieux Gérard va bien ?  
\- D’après ma maman, il râle beaucoup. Mais il fait toujours de bonnes tartes. Mais ne lui parler pas de machin sans gluten, il risque de monter dans les tours. »

Asriel rit, son rire éveilla sa cousine. Cette dernière fusillait du regard le professeur de danse, son regard froid me filait des frissons. Lucia était vraiment une belle femme. Je n’avais pas le droit de l’accaparer comme je le souhaitais…

« Le pauvre, il doit s’adapter pourtant, des gens allergiques comptent sur ça.   
\- Je sais, mais ce vieux renard n’aime pas vraiment le changement.  
\- Et pourtant, sans lui, il ne serait rien. Les recettes viennent de gens inventifs, ça compte aussi en boulangerie et pâtisserie. Mais soit.. Vous comptez faire le stage d’hiver ?  
\- Non, je dois faire un rôle dans une petite pièce. Je viendrai autant que possible.  
\- Ton partenaire a besoin de toi. Le temps que cette fameuse émission recommence, les gens s’intéressant à mes cours sont rares.  
\- Fichus trucs à la mode.  
\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire Augustine. »


	18. Risible

Si le théâtre avait parfois du mal, c’était en grande partie parce que le cinéma était devenu plus prisé. Je sais que ma vocation ne sera pas toujours facile à vivre. Je vais devenir intermittente du spectacle. Une fille qui vivra en l’attente de ce rôle qui fera vibrer mon cœur si fort que même Lucia ne tiendrait pas la comparaison. Il ne fallait pas non plus que je refuse un rôle. Tant qu’on ne me demanderait pas de renier mes principes. Je ne tomberais pas dans le piège des films érotiques, ça non. 

La mode, c’était quand même étrange. Je devais faire avec. Je la suivais malgré moi. Je n’étais pas à pointe non plus, et passer plus de vingt minutes dans une salle de bain pour me maquiller le matin, hors de question. Je tiens encore à mon honneur. 

C’est prise dans mes pensées qu’on arrivait chez moi, Asriel souriait. Il pensait à quoi ? 

« Tu m’invites ?   
\- Euh, tu n’as pas une personne à reconduire ?  
\- Ah oui, quel oncle indigne je fais. »

Je pouffais, ma mère n’aimerait pas savoir qu’un adulte laisse tomber quelqu’un de sa famille pour boire une tasse de thé. 

« Allez la reconduire. Ma mère viendra sûrement à votre stage.  
\- Super, si elle pouvait convaincre quelqu’un ça serait parfait, mais sinon je me débrouillerai. »

Mes rôles passaient avant le plaisir. Je savais que maman se débrouillerait pour avoir congé le temps du stage. Ce n’était pas rare qu’elle prenne congé pendant les congés scolaires. Cette année ne changerait pas à ces autres années. Je laissais Asriel et Lucia s’éloigner dans leur voiture rouge flamboyante. 

Je retrouvais ma mère en train de danser avec un balai. La situation risible me fit rire. Elle reposa son partenaire pour me tirer et me faire danser. J’étais gênée, elle me faisait tournoyer. J’allais finir par avoir le tournis. Je voulais râler, mais en me voyant si embarrassée, elle s’amusa à me faire des choses grâce à son talent certain pour la danse. Elle s’arrêta à la fin du morceau, un immense sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« Un des morceaux préférés de ton père. Je l’avais presque oublié.   
\- Tu as fouillé la collection qu’il m’a laissé.  
\- Désolé…  
\- Non, tu as bien fait. Autant qu’il serve à quelqu’un tant que je suis là. Puis si tu les aimes tant, ne t’en prive pas. Moi aussi, j’aime beaucoup ces titres.  
\- Il y a beaucoup de titres plus vieux que toi. Tu ne voudrais pas actualiser tout ça ?  
\- Hum peut-être... »

Ma maman avait une idée derrière la tête. Je me demandais si elle n’avait pas dans l’idée de prendre une série de vinyles dont j’avais aucun intérêt. Parce que des nouveaux artistes trouvaient cool de se la jouer à l’ancienne. Mais bon, peut-être que certains titres me plairont. Je ne vais pas bouder ce plaisir. J’espère seulement qu’elle n’ira pas avec Julia, elle est capable de trouver de la K-pop ou une autre bêtise du genre.


	19. Siffloter

e suis arrivé en avance. Mon rôle était minime, mais je ne m'attendais pas d'être la tête d’affiche alors que j’étudiais encore. Ma mère est partie ce matin pour son travail. Je sais que je devrais me débrouiller avec les bus. J’espère juste ne pas sortir du théâtre à une heure du matin. Je suis qu’un second rôle, un personnage qui est là de temps en temps. 

Je poussai la porte lourde qui mène à la salle, je pouvais voir la personne qui était venue me voir pendant mon test. Un homme qui portait des lunettes noire, une fine moustache brune surplombant ses lèvres. Il ressemble un peu à mon partenaire de danse. Pas en corpulence, mais dans certains de ses comportements. Je lui sourit avant de lui serrer la main. 

« Bonjour, je suis Erika.   
\- Ah super, tu es là. Tu as appris ton texte ?  
\- Oui, j’ai vu que je devrai porter une robe…  
\- Et cela te pose un souci ?  
\- Je pense que si elle n’est pas trop courte ça devrait aller.  
\- D’accord, t’iras le dire à Justine qui s’occupe des costumes pour cette pièce. »

Je ne sais pas qui était Justine, mais elle devait être dans les coulisses. Je suis toujours impressionné de voir l’envers du décor. De voir le plateau de victuailles, les quelques boissons pour les acteurs et les décors. Je vis une dame portant un tas de tissus. Elle était aussi petite que ma tante. À peine un mettre cinquante. Je lui souris. 

« Justine ?  
\- C’est moi, tu peux m’aider, j’ai trop de robes à porter et pas un de ces fichus acteurs ne veut se bouger le cul.  
\- Je suis l’une des actrices…  
\- Désolé... »

Je prenais une bonne partie des costumes. C’était bien plus lourd que je m’étais imaginé. Comment une femme aussi petite pouvait porter autant de poids. Elle suivit de près la dame qui les mit un à un sur une barre de fer. 

« Merci pour le coup de main. Tu es ?  
-Erika, je joue Natasha.  
\- Oh la jeune demoiselle.  
\- Je pourrais vous demander un service ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Je pourrais avoir une robe plus longue, je ne suis pas très à l’aise en robe…  
\- Je vais essayer de l’allonger sans que ça fasse tâche.  
\- Merci Justine. »

Rassuré, je filais avec les autres acteurs pour répéter. Le rôle principal état un garçon très gentil. Il faisait des blagues un peu nulles, mais pas rabaissantes. Juste des petites vannes sans prétention. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi le public l’aimait bien. Il rayonnait de bonheur. Sa bague autour d’un doigt prouvant sa vie en couple. Par contre, je n’aimais pas trop mon partenaire dans la pièce. Dire que je devais embrasser un type aussi infect que Lewis… Rien que d’y penser, j’en frissonnais de dégoût. Ce n’était qu’une scène, ça ne durait pas longtemps en plus. Je pouvais le supporter. Ce n’était pas un drame. Quand les répétions sont finies, il était neuf heures du soir, j’avais un peu faim. Je suis rentrée en bus et j’ai réchauffé un plat que m’avait laissé ma mère. Elle pensait à tout… Là, je l’adorais. Je pourrais siffloter de bonheur si ma mère n’était pas devant son film favori.


	20. Tintinnabuler

Je mangeais rapidement, j’allais être en retard pour mon deuxième jour de répétition. Hors de question que je loupe un jour, mon avenir dans le monde du théâtre pouvait se jouer sur une pièce. Et peut-être que celle-ci aurait plus de succès que je pouvais le penser. Alors que ma mère allait dans le stage de danse, un part de moi voulait l’accompagner. J’espère seulement qu’elle trouvé une personne de confiance pour venir avec elle. Parce que Fabrice serait capable de la draguer, alors qu’ils ont seize ans d’écart… Je secouais la tête. Je ne devais pas y penser. Ce n'était pas son partenaire de danse, pas mon futur beau-père.

Alors que je prenais le bus, j’étais surprise de croiser quelqu’un auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Matt, il était plongé dans un immense livre. Le titre ne me disait rien, il n’était pas encore adapté au cinéma. Vu le sourire de ce garçon qu’il y laissait lui plaisait. Une part de moi est curieuse de savoir ce qu’il faisait là. L’autre voulait fuir. C’est la première qui commençait à gagner… Je m’approchais lentement de lui. Un sourire s’affichant sur mon visage. Peut-être que lui parler ferait de Matt un ami. Pas un simple camarade de classe un peu sympa… Sauf que mon arrêt était si proche… Oserais-je quitter mes écouteurs diffusant des musiques anciennes pour lui parler, même cinq minutes ? Je me mordis les lèvres. C’est lui qui me remarqua.

« Augustine, quelle surprise, je m’attendais pas à voir des personnes de notre classe prendre le bus. Tu vas répéter, je suppose ?  
\- Oui, comment tu sais que j’ai été prise ?  
\- Vu ton talent, je n’en doutais pas. Et moi, j’ai laissé ma voiture pour mieux comprendre un personnage que j’aime beaucoup. Peut-être que comme lui, je rencontrerai l’amour cet après-midi.  
\- Tu vas quelque part ?  
\- Au salon du livre. Le cinéma, j’adore, mais avant d’être cinéphile, je suis un mangeur de livres. »

Je pouffais, je voyais bien Matt dévorer un livre, se régalant de chaque page. Comme une espèce de monstre. 

« Merci pour ce moment et profite de ce salon.   
\- Je ne vais pas me gêner. »

Le voyage était quand même plus agréable avec quelqu’un. Même si la présence de Matt était exceptionnelle. J’ai l’impression que sommes devenu amis tous les deux. Il n'y avait que moi qui n’avait pas remarquer ce lien qui s’était formé entre nous deux. La marche entre l’arrêt et l’endroit où je répétais était jonché de quelques pères noël que faisait tintinnabuler des clochettes pour récolter des fonds pour l’armée du salut. Je déposais une pièce dans un seau, le sourire de la personne réchauffais les alentours. Ça faisait un bien fou avec cette température extérieure pus que glaciale. 

Dès que je poussais la porte, Justine et le producteur me saluèrent. Je leur souris. 

« Bonjour, dois-je répéter aujourd’hui.  
\- Un peu jeune fille. Puis tu pourras rentrer ou faire autre chose… »

Je souris, je ferai sûrement un saut au studio de danse. Je devais savoir si Lucia était là. Ou si Fabrice drague ma mère.


	21. Union

Après mes répétitions, je suis sortie pour manger. Il était midi après tout. Je fouillais mes poches pour trouver mon portefeuille. Il avait encore un billet au centre, parfait pour aller au fast-food. Je m’y dirigeais donc en sifflant un hymne de noël. Un sourire se dessinant sur mes lèvres. Cette pièce était vraiment sympa. Pas connu, ce n’était pas une œuvre de Shakespeare, juste le produit de l’imagination d’un type étrange. Je l’avais vu aujourd’hui. Il ressemblait un peu au producteur dans certaines façons de faire les choses. Il avait tous les deux de manger un chocolat noir avec leur café par exemple…

J’étais dans la file, je pouvais voir quelques étudiants, j’enviais leur complicité. Je ne l’avais jamais eue avec Julia. Il faudra que je lui demande. En attendant, je souris en voyant une maman dépassé par sa petite fille qui voulait son poulet e le jouet. Cette chaîne de fast-food savait comment attirer ses plus jeunes clients. Il n’y avait pas à douter. En temps normal, un menu simple m’aurait suffi, mais là, j’avais une faim de loup.

Je m’installais dans un coin tranquille, pas trop près de la porte, ni des jeux mis en place pour les enfants. Je prenais mon burger. J’avais pris un de ces nouveaux menus qui me tentait bien. Puis je pourrais dire à ma mère que j’avais mangé végétarien une fois dans ma vie. Je croquais dans le tout et c’était vraiment bon. Je souris au moins, ce burger avait réussi son but en ravissant mon palais. Sans viande, l’union des goûts me faisait amplement plaisir. Je finissais mon repas copieux dans un silence relatif et sortis du fast-food. Je marchais un peu pour aller à l’arrêt de bus et y vis un monsieur avec un immense chien. Je me suis reculée, j’avais un peu peur. L’animal secouait sa queue et tirait vers moi. Je me suis encore éloignée. Il est si grand, il était croisé avec un ours ? Je n’en savais rien…

Le bus pour aller chez moi arriva, et comme le studio n’était pas loin de la maison, le prendre était un bon plan. Évitant comme je le pouvais l’animal, j’ai grimpé dans le véhicule, soulagé qu’il ne me suive pas. Alors que la route commençait à défiler, je repensais à Julia, à Matt et à Lucia. Surtout à la dernière. Julia avait été si fatiguée que je n’avais pas pu l’amener voir Anna. J’espère que mon amie sportive a avoué son amour. Je verrai ça ce soir. On aura du temps à se consacrer toutes les deux. En attendant, j’ouvrais les yeux. Je reconnus la rue. Le studio n'était pas loin, j’appuyais sur le bouton pour signaler l’arrêt. Il se stoppa un peu plus loin. Je devais marcher un peu. Mais pas grave, le froid pourrait stopper ces fichues pensées qui me parasitaient. Pourquoi cette fille m’obsédait autant ? On avait fait que danser. Danser. Une danse bordel.. Je lâchais un soupir et poussai la porte… Que le spectacle commence.


	22. Vacances

Asriel dansait, il tenait contre lui une dame distinguée. Les pas que faisait le prof à cet instant mettaient le doute dans l’esprit dans ma tête. Il était peut-être bisexuel… Je secouais la tête, qu’importe ce qu’était Asriel, ce qui comptait, c’est de savoir si maman n’est pas la proie de la drague pas subtile de Fabrice. Si ce crétin ose faire du mal à ma maman, je l’assomme, avec une poêle à frire. Oui, une poêle à frire, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les ustensile de cuisine, ça pouvait faire bien mal. Les fans inconditionnels du cinéma diraient que le couteau est bien plus dangereux. C’était sans compter sur d’autres choses qui pouvaient bien faire mal… Mais je m’égare…

Usant de ma discrétion quasi-légendaire, je pouvais voir un bon nombre d’élèves étant là. Quelques adolescents, mais aussi des adultes de tous les âges. Un couple de personnes âgées se tenant tendrement la main. Et Fabrice, près de ma mère. Mon partenaire habituel devait être avec sa femme… En le voyant aussi stressé, il n’y avait presque aucun doute qu’il n’avait pas réussi à la reconquérir. Pauvre homme. Je me demandais pourquoi cet homme faisait tant d’effort pour cette femme. Il devait vraiment beaucoup l’aimer. Comme le cours reprenait, je pouvais voir la main du partenaire de ma mère être trop proche de son postérieur. Je me retenais d’enfoncer la porte pour décoller cet énergumène de ma maman. Ce n’était pas aujourd’hui que j’avais droit à des vacances niveau émotion…

La fin du cours approchait et je devais partir au plus vite. Ma couverture, entant qu’espionne allait être révélée au monde entier. Il fallait que je file et plus vite que ça. Je me faufile dehors, j’espère que le bus passera vite. J’implore les divinités des arts de me protéger. Mais elles devaient être sourdes. Car ma mère est passée devant moi et pas seule. Une femme l’accompagnait. La femme de mon partenaire… Je soulevais un sourcil. Elle se stoppa à ma hauteur. 

« Augustine, que fais-tu ici, tu n’avais pas une répétition ?  
\- Oui, mais j’ai fini tôt, je suis venu voir si tout allait pour toi.  
\- C’est moi la maman, ne t’en fait pas, je reconduis Carole chez elle. Tu nous accompagnes ?  
\- Pourquoi pas. »

Peut-être que j’en saurais plus sur Carole et son mari qui faisait des efforts monstrueux pour reconquérir sa femme. Alors que je m’installais sur le siège, la dame m’a fusillé du regard. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez moi. 

« Je comprends pourquoi on a mis ta fille avec mon incapable de mari.   
\- Carole sois plus gentille avec Benoit, s’il te plaît.  
\- Il n’avait pas qu’à réfléchir avant de se balader avec Laurine en ville. Tu sais que je les ai vus. »

Ma mère soupirait, il y avait sûrement anguille sous roche. Mais je n’avais pas connu plus déterminé à montrer son amour à la personne qu’il aimait que mon partenaire. Je devais le défendre. 

« Benoit n’as rien fait pour vous tromper, j’en suis sûre ! »

Je recevais à nouveau un regard glacial de la dame. Je me demandais comment ma mère la connaissait surtout.


	23. Wagon

Voyant le regard de la dame, ma mère a raclé sa gorge. 

« Carole, tu regardes encore ma fille comme ça, je te dépose maintenant et tu te débrouilles pour rentrer chez toi. »

Les arguments de ma maman mirent fin à son regard tueur. Je ne savais pas qui était cette Laurine avec qui mon partenaire s'était baladé, mais il devait avoir une explication toute simple. Je grattais mon menton songeuse, ne faisant pas attention à la route qui défilait ou des commentaires désobligeant que faisait Carole sur son mari. Si elle l’avait épousé, c’était qu’elle avait aimé à un moment ou l’autre. Comment rallumer cette flamme ? Je ne savais pas, j’avais encore beaucoup de mal à me faire confiance pour faire le premier pas avec Lucia comment je pouvais aider ces deux personnes-là ? C’était comme sauter d’un wagon en route. Je risquais de me blesser plus que sauver ma vie. 

Je lâchais un soupir, ma mère m’a regardé, et je sais qu’elle avait des choses à me dire. Beaucoup de choses. Je ne disais rien, me contentant de regarder la route sans penser à autre chose que mon texte. Ça permet de tromper mon obsession pour Lucia….

Arrivé devant la maison de Carole, je vois mon partenaire habillé de façon élégante, son surpoids se voyant un peu. Je souhaitais un bon courage à mon partenaire. 

« Benoit va voir ta Laurine.   
\- Mais Carole…  
\- Pas de mais.  
\- C’est qu’une intérimaire ! »

Je n’entendais pas la suite, car ma mère, jugeant que c’étaient leurs affaires, démarra pour retourner à la maison. Elle posa son regard sur moi. J’ai ravalé ma salive. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais ça ne sent pas très bon pour moi.

« Augustine Erika Lemartin... »

Ouille, ça commence mal, si elle introduit mon nom de scène, c’était que c’était terriblement sérieux. 

« J’ai revu ton amie, Anna, elle m’a rassuré sur certaines choses, mais il y a plus grave. Pourquoi tu tiens un journal et depuis quand ?   
\- Je… Depuis la mort de papa… Tu l’as lu ?  
\- Une page… Mais pas plus, car c’est ton intimité… Mais pourquoi tu n’as pas voulu me dire que je me trompais avec mon ex ? Pourquoi ? À quel point j’ai été aveugle. Pardon ma chérie... »

Ma mère s’en voulait, à cause de mes mots, j’ai soupiré. Je l’ai regardé quelques instants. 

« Je n’ai rien dit, car j’avais déjà essayé de te convaincre. Ces phrases racistes, son homophobie, pour toi ce n’était un détail insignifiant, il était gentil. Alors que non, c’est un profiteur qui trouvé une femme blanche qui voulait de lui. Papa avec ses racines maghrébines… Je devais défendre ça maman, et je le faisais quand tu faisais le repas pour lui.   
\- Désolé ma chérie, pour me rattraper, j’ai invité, Julia, Anna, Lucia, Asriel et Fabrice pour le nouvel an. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J’étais en même contente et fâchée qu’elle invite des gens pour cet événement qu’on fête généralement toutes les deux.


	24. Xyste

Les jours se ressemblaient de plus en plus. Je commençais doucement à m’ennuyer. J’aimais bien jouer, ce n’était ça le problème. Le plus grand souci, c’était ma mère. Anna et elle discutaient parfois, si bien que mon amie la plus fidèle parlait parfois comme elle. Pas que ça me dérange, mais c’était bizarre de les voir utiliser les mêmes expressions. Au moins, le stage du studio de danse me permettait de la revoir seule. De lui reparler. 

« Comment ça va avec Mikael ?  
\- Ah… Euh… J’ai sauté le pas, je lui ai avoué que je l’aimais…  
\- Super génial, comment il a réagi ?  
\- Il a ri sur le coup. J’étais un peu vexé, mais j’ai attendu qu’il explique. Et là, il m’a embrassé en me dit : Eh ben, il était temps. »

C’était à mon tour de rire. Si même Mikael avait remarqué qu’Anna l’aimait bien, c’était que ça crevait les yeux. Ou que ce dernier avait eu un coup de main d’un pote pour lui ouvrir les yeux. 

« Dans ce cas, il viendra au nouvel an ?   
\- Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? Parce que la dernière fois, tu m’avais dit que c’était une fête entre ta mère et toi… Je ne voudrais pas m’imposer, ni Mikael. »

Je lui fis un immense sourire et je posais ma main sur son épaule. 

« Tu ne t’imposes pas, comme maman a invité des gens, une personne de plus ne va pas changer grand-chose.   
\- D’accord. Je viendrais avec lui. »

Enfin, je pourrais les voir ensemble pour de bon. J’avais hâte d’y être pour le coup. Faire plus connaissance avec Mikael. D’ailleurs, il s’approcha, il était légèrement couvert de sueur, pas très glorieux comme image… Je lui tendais la main.

« Salut.  
\- Ah Erika, Anna me parle de toi souvent. C’est à toi que je dois ma déclaration un peu maladroite ?  
\- Sûrement, il fallait qu’elle te le dise un jour. Et vu qu’elle se mêle de ma vie sentimentale, j’en ai fait de même.  
-C’est par vengeance donc. Tu es une sacré maligne, tu serais une sorcière, je suis sûr que tu aurais été dans la maison des serpents.   
\- Personnellement, j’aurai plus pensé aux blaireaux, plus amicaux.  
-Trop solitaire très chère. Mais tu auras l’occasion de me prouver l’inverse, on se revera avec Anna. »

Cette dernière sourit et prit la main de son petit ami pour la mettre dans la mienne. 

« Soyez sympa l’un envers l’autre. Surtout, qu'Erika m’a invité chez elle au nouvel an et tu peux venir. Elle va prévenir sa maman.  
\- Super, moi qui avais prévu de me saouler avec mes potes sous le xyste rouge.  
\- Le xyste rouge ?  
\- Un bar de centre-ville, on voit que tu sors jamais. »

Je le fusillais du regard. Pourquoi boire jusqu’à perdre la raison était quelque chose de bien ? Je ne comprenais pas cette logique. Sûrement un film ou une mauvaise habitude mise en avant par la pub ou d’autres bêtises du genre.


	25. Yacht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux noël, j'ai prévu des bonus. Je suis malade.

Vint le jour de Noël, au moins, j’étais seule avec ma mère. On avait commandé chez le Thaïlandais du quartier. L’homme avait un accent adorable. D’habitude, je confonds un peu les Asiatiques, sauf que Julia m’avait corrigé une bonne centaine de fois. Elle m’avait dit une centaine de fois que le chinois près de chez moi n’était pas chinois, mais thaïlandais, que ce n’était pas pareil. C’est comme si on confondait avec une autre européennes type. Donc j’essayais de plus trop me tromper… Pour faire plaisir à celle qui se comportait comme mon père. Que j’appréciais beaucoup, l’air de rien. 

La première de la pièce serait en février, je devrai apprendre à jongler entre l’école et ce petit rôle. Ils étaient contents pour moi. Avoir un rôle, même minime faisait une publicité énorme pour l’école. Grâce à moi, peut-être, d’autres personnes viendraient s’inscrire… L’argent était quelque chose d’important, même si je n’avais pas l’envie de courir avec, la réalité faisait que sans lui le monde semblait tourner de façon bizarre. J’envie souvent les personnages de fiction qui avait d’autres préoccupations. L’amour, l’amitié, ou encore l’envie de briller. Faire ces personnes m’enrichir, chaque personnage avait son histoire, et elle était souvent compliqué, remplie d’épreuves. Ma vie à côté à l’air si simple. Si normale. Perdre mon père avait été triste, ma mère et moi, on s’en est sorti. La vie n’était pas toujours facile, mais jamais on a manqué de rien. 

Quand venait l’heure des cadeaux, j’avais offert à ma mère un joli bracelet. Je l'avais déjà vu flashé dessus sans oser le prendre car c’était les jeunes qui portait ça. Pas une femme de son âge. J’ai tendance à dire qu’on devrait plus porter ce qui nous plaît. Même cette femme, qui exagère parfois, pouvait dire l’inverse. Tout ça, ce n’était qu’un détail. Ma mère m’offrait deux trois vinyles d’artistes récents. Comme je ne les connaissais pas. Je les écouterai sûrement pour faire mon propre avis. Il y avait un chanteur anglais roux avec de jolis tatouages, un groupe à la pochette extravagante et chanteur français bizarre. Sur un yacht. Il ne me disait rien. Même dans les publicités, je ne l’avais pas vu. Bon, je ne regarde plus trop la télévision, mais quand je le fais, c’est avec ma mère. Et chaque année, avec moi, elle regardait les pièces qui passaient à la télévision, souvent après les fêtes. Sûrement pour se donner une conscience. Il y avait de tout, des pièces connues, d’autres inconnues et de l’opéra. Heureusement que Julia ne voit pas le dernier, elle serait capable de le chanter et vu qu’elle chante faux, on va éviter les dégâts. 

Après ça, on a regardé la télévision, tous les deux. Ils passaient de vieux films qui nous faisaient toujours rire. Un acteur avait le don de faire des gestes, des petits bruits, à se demander si c’était lui ou l’histoire qui nous amusait le plus. Sûrement une combinaison des deux. Il était proche de deux heures du matin quand ma mère, nous avons rejoint nos lits. Demain, on était en vacances toutes les deux. Un jour de repos mérité.


	26. Zinzinuler

Le jour de l’an arriva bien plus vite que je pensais, entre répétitions, sport et le reste. J’avais que peu de temps pour moi. Je savais qu’en ce jour particulier, je devais faire quelques efforts vestimentaires. Comme il était hors de question que je porte une robe, un pantalon noir avec des détails dorés était de bon goût. Pour mon haut, j’avais opté pour une chemise violette claire recouverte d’un pull en laine de cette couleur avec quelques détails dorés. Je sais, ce n’est pas très bon goût, mais je ne suis pas une experte en mode et je m’en fichais de ce que les autres pensaient. Enfin pas tous… 

Quand je descendais pour voir si ma mère avait besoin d’aide pour le repas, je la vis dans une jolie robe rouge quand elle bougeait, elle brillait. C’était sûrement une robe qu’elle avait gardée depuis des années dans son placard. Trouver une occasion pour la mettre devait lui faire plaisir. Je lui prenais sa main doucement et dansais avec elle un moment. Clairement, elle était plus douée que moi. Je riais avec elle, un moment de complicité comme je les aimais…

Quelques minutes la sonnette de la porte d’entrée se fit entendre. J’allais ouvrir en tant qu’hôte de cette soirée. Je pouvais voir Anna tout sourire qui tenait le bras de Mikael. Tous les deux élégemment habillés. Ils étaient les premiers arrivés. 

« Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?   
\- Du coca, quitte à se faire plaisir…  
\- Et toi Mikael ?  
\- Pareil. On est les premiers.  
\- Ouais, on dirait bien, donc molo sur les apéritifs. »

Le sourire de Mikael disait clairement qu’il veillerait à ce que ces derniers ne disparaissent pas dans l’estomac de sa petite amie. J’aurai dû inviter Matt… Il se serait bien amusé ici. Mais il était trop tard pour l’inviter de toute façon. Il devait le faire avec des amis à lui dans une cave et un dé étrange entre les mains. Ensuite, venait, Julia avec à son bras une demoiselle à la peau brune. Elle me sourit.

« Capucine, je te présente Augustine, celle qui a failli être ma petite amie.  
\- Elle est jolie, mais je le suis plus. J’espère qu’elle ne te convoite pas.  
\- Elle a quelqu’un en vue.  
\- Parfait, dans ce cas nous pourrons nous entendre et convaincre Julia que Sahara est un cheval de merde. »

Je pouffais, Julia avait trouvé une petite amie pleine de caractère qui semblait amer les chevaux autant qu’elle, c’était un bon point. Fabrice était arrivé avec des fleurs. Asriel arriva en dernier avec sa cousine Lucia et un homme immense. Si bien qu’il s’était baissé pour entrer. Il avait été basketteur ce type, pas possible. Je servais l’apéritif aux invités quand une main se posa sur son poignet. Je relevais mes yeux vers le propriétaire de cette main. C’était Lucia.

« Merci Erika, sa majesté aurait droit à la présence de sa promise ?   
-Que ?  
\- Je te demande de tenter une aventure amoureuse avec moi… »

C’était presque trop beau… Je me suis pincée et elle a ri avec force. 

« C’est la réalité, et tu me dois une danse, notre première danse... »

J’ai rougi et nous avons dansé, toutes les deux… Je lui demandé doucement dans l’oreille.

« Pourquoi moi ?  
\- J’ai eu un coup de foudre pour toi. Tu m’obsèdes Erika. Maintenant, tu seras à moi. »

Et elle m’avait embrassé, cette nouvelle année commençait hyper bien. Dehors, quelques mésanges devaient zinzinuler tellement, la situation semblait incroyable...


	27. Bonus un - Point de vue de Lucia

Mon oncle est bizarre, parfois, il est le type même qui fait durer les stéréotypes des gays. Il m’agace. Mais il m’a dit que cette fois, il y avait des nouvelles têtes. Du coup, je suis venue pour lui donner un coup demain. Ces leçons sur la danse allaient me servir. Reste plus qu’a prier pour avoir une partenaire et non un partenaire. Pas que ça me dérange, mais j’aime les filles depuis un moment. Quand je l’ai dit à mes parents, au début, ils n'ont pas compris. Puis je leur ai expliqué que même avec une fille, ils auraient sûrement des petits enfants. J’adopterai, avec ma compagne bien entendu. Je suis arrivé grâce au bus, je ne suis pas à l’aise en voiture, pas du tout. Pire, il m’arrive d’être malade à bord. Ces machines étaient les servantes de Satan, ou d’un autre démon paré à aspirer mon âme. J’écoutais trop Julia pour mon propre bien, voilà que ces chansons à la noix arrivait à modifier ma façon de raisonner. Aish… 

C’est là que j’ai rencontré Erika, Augustine de son vrai nom. Un ange déscendu du ciel. Timide, jolie, des cheveux sombres et ses yeux bruns magnifiques. J’ai un faible pour les yeux bruns, surtout pour les émotions qui les traversent. La surprise, entre autres... Et oui, c’est moi qui guide. Elle n’est pas très douée la miss, mais ça n’enlève absolument rien à son charme. Je crois que je lui plais. Il faut que je sorte avec cette personne, elle semble être celle que je cherchais tant. Après toutes ces déceptions amoureuses que j’avais eu, j suis tombée amoureuse de cette fille qui parlait à moi comme si j’étais une reine. Rien de mieux pour mon égo… Mes chevilles vont très bien. Enfin, je vais quand même vérifier après le cours…

Mes études deviennent dures, je voulais faire infirmière parce que j’aimais sincèrement savoir que mes actions pouvaient sauver des vies. J’avais essayé d’être médecin, mais je n’avais pas réussi le concours d’entrée. Du coup, je suis là, à faire mon internat avec Julie, une de mes amies les plus proche. Dommage qu’elle a les yeux verts, sinon elle aurait été mon type de fille. Gentille, passionnée, je suis sûre que dans l’intimité, elle doit être passionnée… Mais je n’avais pas eu le temps d’y penser que ça, le boulot était prenant, bien que l’hôpital nous surchargeait de travail, je n’avais pas peur. C’est dans ce genre d’endroit que je voulais aller après. Je devais m’y habituer. La folie était venue plus vite que prévu… Julia était malade en plus, cette nuit avait été longue, trop longue, j’étais épuisé. 

Encore dans les vapes, je la revoyais, cet ange descendu du ciel. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi faire, je n’avais plus la force de rien. J’espère qu’elle n’est pas fâchée contre moi…

Je suis invitée chez elle, joie, merci oncle Asriel, sans toi et tes plans foireux, je ne serai pas là. Aujourd’hui, j’allais déclarer mon amour. Bon, comment j’allais faire ? Je ne sais pas, alors je vais improviser…

J’ai improvisé et bon sang, que j’ai l’air conne, heureusement qu’Augustine est gentille. On va sortir ensemble, apprendre à se connaître, le pied. J’ai hâte de la connaître encore plus. De l’aimer comme elle le mérite. Moi, Lucia Hashrun ferait de la vie de cette femme un paradis, le mien. Mon ange… Mon âme sœur… Aish, je suis mordue de cette fille...


	28. Bonus deux - Matt au salon du livre

Rencontrer Erika, surprenant, je m’attendais pas à ça. Imiter ce cher Lyod avait des avantages certains. En tant qu’étudiant comédien jouer son rôle serait des plus faciles pour moi. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que Lewis, mais je pense être un bon acteur. J’avais bien envie de voir comment j’allais faire toute la journée. Être entouré de livre me change. Un peu comme le Docteur Jeckill. Mon Mister Hyde attends patiemment de faire son entrée…

Je sortais du véhicule, comme mon personnage, je prenais un temps pour observer les alentours. Après quelques bousculades et un œil au beurre noire, je me retrouvais dans la foule. Les gens sont fous, j’ai beau le savoir, ça me sidère toujours de les voir agir ainsi.. J’espère que malgré tout, je pourrais garder un peu de ma vie privé une fois célèbre… Je lâchais un soupir. Je rêvais les yeux ouverts si j’espérais que je passe inaperçu si j’ai un rôle marquant. C’est le lot des acteurs. Peut-être devrais-je me tourner vers le théâtre, comme Erika.. Non, j’aimais trop certains univers pour tourner le dos au cinéma qui me tendait les bras. 

Les éditeurs vantaient les mérites de leur nouveau titre, si je me laissais tenté par le monde enchanté des elfes et autres fantaisies du genre. Je restais perplexe à ce passé futuriste. Quel était donc ce mélange incongru ? Comme lyod, j’ai croisé mes bras et j’ai réfléchi, beaucoup réfléchi… Peut-être trop, car je me retrouvais encore bousculé. M’aidant du caractère de mon personnage, j’ai raclé ma gorge de façon bruyante.

« Vous excusez ça serait du luxe ? »

Un regard surpris lui fit face, celui d’une demoiselle métissée. Ses yeux d’une couleur se rapprochant de l’or, des cheveux sombres avec des mèches violettes et son haut à l’effigie d’un de mes films favoris, cette jeune demoiselle bien qu’impolie avait un tas d’argument pour plaire. 

« Je ne t’avais pas vu… Désolé.  
\- Je vous pardonne cette fois, sache que tu me dois une bonne tasse de thé au jasmin. »

La demoiselle se mit à rire. Vexé, je croisais mes bras et entamais une marche furieuse. Je suis à fond dans le personnage. Ça commence à me plaire. Mais je ne devais pas oublier la personne que je suis. C’est donc après une marche rythmé durant une demi-heure, je me retrouvais dans la partie arc-en-ciel. Les romances entre filles ou garçons ne m’avaient jamais grandement intéressé, mais je regardais, par politesse. 

Il y avait des choses qui me faisait acheter un livre, son résumé et sa couverture. Je crois que j’ai craqué pour un livre gay. Et le pire, je sens qu’il va me plaire beaucoup. Je m’installais pour lire le premier chapitre, et l’auteur me prenait aux tripes. Rare pour moi, purement hétéro. C’est pile à ce moment qu’une personne s’installait à mes côtés, je regardais brièvement pour y retrouver la demoiselle de tout à l’heure.

« Chouette livre, le premier d’une trilogie haletant qui parle d’acceptation de soi. Ça m’a beaucoup aidé lorsque je suis devenu une fille... »

La demoiselle était un homme autrefois, il n’y avait pas dire la chirurgie fat des miracles. Elle était très jolie. Qu’elle soit un homme de naissance ne me dérangeait pas, étrangement…

« Merci Mademoiselle, j’en prends bonne note. Matt Rami.  
\- Shobha Loisa, enchanté et encore navré pour vous avoir bousculé. Je ne voulais pas brusquer une personne ouverte. »

Je souriais. Il n’y avait pas de mal. On a discuté des heures, jusqu’à la fin du salon, oubliant même Lyod... Shobha est vraiment une fille super. Je crois que j’ai trouvé une amie géniale.


	29. Bonus Trois - Premier rendez-vous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore du point de vue de Lucia

C’était notre premier rendez-vous, j’avais opté pour cette magnifique robe qui mettait en valeur mes jambes. Juste dommage qu’il fasse si froid. J’étais bien obligé de mettre des collant, pas couleur chair, sinon j’allais entendre cette petite voix dans ma tête qui avait accent brésilien affreux. Et j’avais autre chose que chasser une partie de moi qui jouait le rôle de bonne conscience. Au moins j’avais pris des collant qui n’étaient pas opaques, c’était déjà ça. 

On avait décidé de manger ensemble dans un fast-food. Comme une gamine impatiente, j’étais en avance, mais Augustine était comme moi sur ce point, alors on a ri devant le restaurant comme deux imbéciles. On est entrées, et j’ai pris sa main, j’avais vu ses joues devenir écarlate. Dire que sans cette soirée, ce moment entre nous n’existerait pas. Je lui ai souri. 

« Ma princesse, tu n’as pas à avoir peur ou honte... »

Même si le monde est un peu plus ouvert, il n’est pas exempté de quelques crétins. Des gens qui vivent au moyen-âge dans leur tête. Ils avaient un sacré souci. Mais ce n’étaient pas mes histoires, c’était les leurs. Asriel m’a appris que l’amour n’avait pas de genre. Difficile à croire pour une gamine de six ans que son oncle préféré allait se marier avec un garçon, mais ils étaient tellement beaux, tous les deux que j’avais vu ça comme une sorte d’idéal… Certains diront que j’ai été influencé, moi, je pense que c’est des conneries. Je pense par moi-même et c’est prouvé scientifique, il y a des couples homosexuels, même chez les animaux. 

« D’accord.   
\- Tu vas t’habituer à ces regards.  
\- Oh, les regards ne me dérangent pas trop. Je suis habitué avec mes études. »

Je pouffais, j’avais presque oublié que mon ange était une apprentie comédienne. Une femme qui débordait d’un talent que je n’avais pas. Celui de me mettre dans la peau d’un personnage fictif. J’avais essayé, une fois, mais je n’avais pas le talent de cette fille. Parfois, quand elle me dit des choses, j’ai l’impression de voir une autre personne, et j’en tombe encore plus amoureuse. 

« Installons-nous après avoir pris nos menus.   
-Ouais. »

Agustine avait opté pour un menu végétarien, je n’avais pas compris pourquoi vu que le jour de l’an, elle avait mangé de la viande sans broncher. Peut-être que ce menu lui plaisait particulière. J’ai opté pour un menu au poulet, parce que j’aime ça… Après s’être installé dans un endroit calme, on s’est souri avant de s’embrasser tendrement. Les baisers de cette fille sont à son image, timide et doux. 

« Tu vois que les regards ne me dérangent pas... »

En effet, plus de la moitié du restaurant nous regardais, alors j’ai ri. Comment ne pas trouver ça marrant, la timide Augustine s’était dévoilé. Ce n’était pas pour me déplaire.

« Continue d’agir ainsi et nos rendez-vous seront des plus amusants.  
\- Mais c’est mon attention, rendre ces moments uniques, aussi unique que tu l’es Lucia.  
-Je flattée Erika. »

Et je l’ai embrassé, le reste du rendez-vous avait été génial. Mais le must, ça avait été ces baisers, chacun d’entre eux me promettait des merveilleuses choses… Choses que j’avais envie de vivre, avec elle, rien qu’elle….


	30. Bonus quatre - Anna et Mikael

Mikael avait ce sourire débile, celui qui me rendait folle, complètement folle. Mikael est étudiant pour devenir professeur, mais je plains sincèrement ces futurs élèves. Je crois que je vais devoir calmer son comportement. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu’on se connait, j’ignore si je suis la plus à même de le changer. On dit que l’amour changeait les gens. Celui qu’avait Mikael pour moi ne semblait pas l’avoir atteint à ce point. Il est gentil, juste que parfois, j’ai envie de l’étrangler. Les couples, ça se dispute parfois et moi, je le faisais parfois avec cet homme. Et je l’aimais, bon sang comme je l’aimais, depuis toutes ces années où j’avais remarqué qu’il me plaisait. Son sourire sincère, son rire sincère, même tous ces défauts ne l’éloignait pas de mon cœur, au contraire. 

« Arrête de sourire comme ça, on dirait un méchant de dessin animé.   
\- Ne sois pas si méchante Anna, tu sais que je ne veux aucun mal à ton amie Erika, que du contraire.  
\- Te mêle pas de son couple avec Lucia.  
\- Comme si tu t’étais gênée, toi. Tu as manigancé avec la mère d’Erika, je te rappelle.  
\- Et je ne regrette rien, elles semblent si heureuses ensemble. Alors ne fais rien, tu risques de briser le début de romance avec tes plans tordus à faire rougir le docteur Gang.  
\- Ah, je suis démasqué, quel malheur, je t’aurai Gadget. ! »

Je pouffais, avec sa pause, il n’était pas un soupçon sérieux. Il rejoignait mon hilarité et prit tendrement mes mains. Je sentais mon cœur battre si fort qu’il rendait presque sourde au reste du monde. Son côté enfantin me faisait sourire. Même si c’était un vilain plus qu’un héros. Je me suis dit qu’avec moi, il découvrirait la force de la lumière. La vie de Mikael n’avait pas été toujours jolie… J’avais été là pour le soutenir, à chacune de ses épreuves.

« Anna, je sais que parfois, j’agis mal, mais c’est l’habitude. J’adore enseigner, mais la plus belle leçon que j’ai, c’est celle que j’ai avec toi. Celle de la gentillesse pure. Loin de tout mes soucis. De mon père alcoolique et de ma mère dépressive et battue…  
\- Ne t’en fais pas la justice tranchera sur le cas de tes parents.  
\- Tes amis en Psychologie t’ont bien aidé sur ce coup... »

Je lui souriais, mes amis sont des gens bien qui savent ce qu'ils font. J’espère que l’amour que lui donne sera transmis à ces chers élèves. J’ai bon espoir de le voir évoluer dans ce métier. Je sais qu’avec du travail, il serait un bon enseignant, un peu sévère, mais pas vraiment méchant. Une sorte de mentor qui sait quand il peut être plus dur ou plus tendre. Se faire respecter des plus jeunes sans la peur. La peur qui était la sienne, celle de ne pas être la hauteur. À mes yeux, il le sera bientôt.

« Je sèmerai les graines de confiance qui te manquent.   
\- Anna, je n’ai rien compris, mais pas grave, tu sais quoi ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je t’aime, imbécile.  
\- Moi aussi, terreur. »

Et je l’embrassais, au moins il laissait tranquille Lucia et Erika, j’avais gagné. Moi aussi, j’ai des techniques de vilain...


	31. Bonus cinq - Julia

Ma protégée a tellement grandi, je suis émue, ma petite Augustine découvre l’amour. Capucine avait vu en elle une rivale. Mais c’était une amie, une jeune femme que je voulais seulement protéger. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait. Mas quand ma mère m’avait dit que cette fille pourrait être une bonne idée comme petite amie, je me suis dit qu’il avait anguille sous roche… Ma mère était du genre à vouloir le meilleur pour sa fille, une vie confortable serait encore meilleure et un acteur, c’était connu, ça pouvait gagner gros. Ma mère est vénale, je n’aimais pas trop ce côté de ma maman. Elle avait certes des défauts, mais au fond, je pense qu’elle souffre beaucoup. Mon père a un salaire des plus respectable, autant dire que la majorité part dans ses sacs et autres bêtises. C’est sûrement grâce aux maigres économies de mon père que j’avais une voiture et que je conduisais sans rien demandé aux personnes que j’aimais. Cet homme méritait d’être heureux. Alors pour le sortir de son trou, Capucine et moi, on va faire un karaoké. Mon papa a une voix extraordinaire, si belle que parfois, je lui dis d’essayer un concours, mais il n'ose pas, parce qu’il a son travail et qu’il ne pouvait pas priver ma mère de la nouvelle lubie… 

Comme ma mère était en croisière de luxe, avec l’argent d’un héritage de mon père. Il n’avait pas le courage de se lever contre elle… Bon maintenant qu’elle était loin de mon père et moi, on pouvait respirer. Entre les parfums hors de prix et sa façon de nous mettre tout ces soi-disant malheurs sur le dos, c’était impossible d’en placer une. Et pourtant, il m’arrive de crier, jamais devant Augustine, je me contente d’être comme mon père, protectrice et bienveillante envers cette fille à l’avenir si brillant. J’attendais Capucine, mon père se rongeait les ongles. 

« Détends-toi Papa, tout ira bien.   
\- Et si je me ridiculisais. Je ne veux pas te coller la honte.  
\- Mais non. »

C’est à ce moment précis que Capucine arrivait. Elle m’embrassait sur la joue avant de tendre la main à mon père. Il l'a regardé avant de lui serrer la main en souriant. 

« Ta copine semble sympa. »

Je crois qu’elle et mon père sont faits pour s’entendre. C’était bien parti en tout cas. On est entrée dans la salle, il y avait un mec qui chantait une chanson d’amour à sa femme enceinte de plus de six mois à vue de nez. C’était ça être infirmière, c’est remarquer ce genre de détail. Je lui fis un signe, elle me sourit. Elle était rayonnante de bonheur. Elle serait une bonne mère. 

Mon père et Augustine chantaient à tue-tête, et moi je chantais que quand les musiques me plaisaient. On s’est bien amusé tous les trois. Notre trio était invité par le patron pour la prochaine soirée pour les célibataires. J’ai précisé que seul mon père irait, car il cherchait une personne. Ma mère quelques semaine, plus tard, sortait de ma vie, au bras d’un millionnaire rencontré en croisière. Son âge avancé m’indiquait clairement qu’elle espérait avoir son héritage. Mon père, triste, avait été à cette soirée et il était rentré le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait trouvé l’amour. Et j’étais heureuse. Heureuse que ça finissent bien pour Augustine, pour mon père, pour le monde autour de moi.


End file.
